The Golden Mermaid: Bleach Style
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: Fairy Tale fic. Ichigo is a prince who sets out on a quest where he befriends a magical panther and falls in love with a golden mermaid.  IchiRuki


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Bleach or the story of the Golden Mermaid by the Brothers Grim.

**The Golden Mermaid**

Once there lived a powerful king named Byakuya, who had a tree in his garden that bore golden apples every year. But he could never enjoy his treasure because, as soon as the apples were ripe, someone would steal them.

So he called for his eldest son Renji and said to him, "Prepare yourself for a journey. Take gold and sliver with you, along with a large retinue of servants, as beseems a noble prince, and search the whole world if you have to till you find who is stealing my golden apples, and if possible, bring the thief here, so I may give him the punishment he deserves."

Renji accepted the proposal, for he had always wanted to see the world. So he quickly prepared for his journey, bade his father farewell, and left the kingdom.

The youngest prince, Ichigo was angry that he wasn't asked to go too. At first Byakuya would not hear of it, because Ichigo was considered the most stupid and reckless member of the family. For long time Ichigo pestered the king, begging him to allow him to go, until Byakuya finally consented to it.

So he gave Ichigo sliver and gold for his journey, but he also gave him the worse horse in the whole stable, because Ichigo didn't think to ask for a better one. So the left the kingdom with the townsfolk laughing at him, and making bets on whether or not he'd succeed, and on whether or not he would come back.

As Ichigo traveled through a forest, he met a lean-looking panther that stood in its place as Ichigo approached it. He asked the panther if she was hungry, and when the panther said she was, Ichigo allowed her to have his horse. After the panther finished her meal, Ichigo noticed that she looked a lot stronger now.

"Well, since you ate my horse, and I have along way to go, would mind if I rode on your back?"

"Not at all" said the panther. "It's the least I can do for you."

After they had gone a little ways through the forest, the panther asked the prince where he was going. Ichigo then told the panther the whole story about how he and brother were sent on a journey to find the thief who has been stealing the king's golden apples.

"In the next country there lives an Emperor with a golden bird in a cage" said the panther. "This bird is the one who has been stealing the apples. But it flies so fast, it's impossible to catch it during the theft. So you must sneak into the Emperor's castle and steal the bird with the cage, but be careful not to touch the palace walls as you go out."

The next night, Ichigo snuck into the Emperor's palace and found the golden bird in the cage, just as the panther said he would. He grabbed the cage and with caution tried to leave the palace. But despite his caution, he accidentally touched the wall while trying to sneak pass some sleep guards. The guards woke up, beat up Ichigo, bond him in chains and threw him the dungeon. The next day he was taken before the Emperor of the palace, Aizen. Aizen condemned Ichigo to death, and he sent back to the dungeon to wait the day of his execution.

The panther that was actually a sorceress named Yoruichi, learned of what happened to Ichigo. So then she turned her self into a Queen with a large entourage, and proceeded towards the palace of Emperor Aizen. There she spoke with Aizen about many subjects, until she finally brought up the subject of prisoners. She asked him if he had many prisoners.

Aizen told her that he had so many prisoners; he didn't know what to do with them. He then mentioned a new prisoner that had been captured the night before for trying to steal the golden bird, and since the dungeon was crowded, he was going to have the new prisoner hanged tomorrow morning.

"I would like to see this rascal who was so bold as to try and steal your magic bird, which must have been heavily guarded" said Yoruichi.

"By all means" said Aizen, and then he led Yoruichi the dungeon where Ichigo was being kept prisoner.

After taking a look at Ichigo and leaving the dungeon Yoruichi said to Aizen, "I am disappointed. I was expecting a powerful robber, but he was the most pathetic creature I have ever seen. I think death by hanging is too good for him. If I had to sentence him, I would give him a difficult task under the pain of death. If he succeeds, it'll be good for you, and if he fails, he shall be hung."

"That is an excellent idea" said Aizen. "and know just the right task he could do fro me. My neighbor, the Emperor Shigekuni, has a golden horse which he keeps well guarded. I shall have the prisoner steal the horse and bring it to me."

Ichigo was then let out of the dungeon, and was told that his life would be spared if he could bring the golden horse to the Emperor. Ichigo didn't really like what he heard, and wondered how he was supposed to get the golden horse. Part of him began to wish he hadn't left his kingdom. But no matter what, he knew he couldn't give up.

He didn't travel far before he ran into Yoruichi in her panther form. "I heard you failed to retrieve the golden bird" she said. "But don't worry, if you be more careful, you will surely catch the golden horse."

After a long journey, the arrived in capital of the country ruled over by Emperor Shigekuni. Before Ichigo snuck into the palace, Yoruichi warned him to be sure that neither him nor the horse touched wall, or he would fail as he did with the bird.

Ichigo and Yoruichi slipped into the palace unnoticed and made their way towards the stables. Once they reached the stables, Yoruichi told Ichigo to wait outside. Ichigo waited outside the stable for a short time. Then Yoruichi came out and said, "I have bewitched the guards, now you can receive the horse. Just remember not to touch the wall and make sure the horse doesn't touch it either."

Ichigo entered the stable thinking he would have no trouble this time. He found all the guards fast asleep. He grabbed the horse by the bridle and began to lead it out. But before he could make it out of the stable, a gadfly bit the horse, causing it to swish its tail. The horse's tail touched the wall.

Then all the guards woke up, beat Ichigo with their horse whips and once again he was bond in chains and thrown into the dungeon.

The next morning, the Emperor sentenced Ichigo to be beheaded the following day.

Yoruichi knowing that Ichigo had failed, once again transformed herself into a Queen, but this time with an even more extra ravage entourage. She then spoke with Shigekuni until the conservation lead to the subject of prisoners. Once again she requested to meet the newest prisoner.

Emperor Shigekuni consented, just like with Emperor Aizen, Yoruichi got the emperor to agree to spare Ichigo's life if he completed a task with him within 3 days. The task was to find the Golden Mermaid that no mortal had ever approached.

Once Ichigo was released from the dungeon, he wondered how he was supposed to accomplish the task ahead. Then he met up with Yoruichi in her panther form again. She pretended that she didn't know that Ichigo had failed and asked how he fared in stealing the horse. Ichigo told her everything about what happened and the conditions he had to meet in order for his life to be spared.

Yoruichi revealed that she was the one who had bailed Ichigo out twice, and that if he trusted her and did what she said, he would definitely succeed this time. They then headed towards the sea.

"Now" said Yoruichi. "I'm going to turn myself into a boat full of rabbit-themed merchandise. You will jump into the boat, and steer with my tail in your hand right out into the open sea. When you come upon the mermaid, don't follow her if she calls out to you. Then you say to her, 'the buyer comes to the seller, not the seller to the buyer.' Then steer towards land. She will follow for she will not be able to resist anything related to rabbits."

Yoruichi then transformed in a boat full of stuffed animals that were all rabbits and cloth that had cute rabbit designs on it. Ichigo stepped onto the boat, and steered out into the open sea.

Soon he saw the golden mermaid swimming near his boat, beckoning for him to follow her. But Ichigo remembered Yoruichi's warning. So he told her if she wanted to buy anything, then she would have to come to him. Then he headed back towards land. The mermaid called out for him to stop, but he ignored her and kept going. So then she swam after him.

When she the mermaid got closer to the boat, Ichigo had to admit that she was kind of beautiful. She swam around the ship for sometime, and then swung herself on board, and began to take a closer look at the rabbit-related products. While she was looking Ichigo asked her, "Do you have a name?"

"My name is Rukia" the mermaid introduced herself. After getting a closer work at Ichigo, Rukia felt herself becoming attracted too him.

Then Yoruichi turned back into a panther, which terrified Rukia and made her cling to Ichigo for protection. Ichigo told her that it was okay and that she had nothing to fear from him or the panther. Rukia looked up at Ichigo for a moment, and the next thing they knew, the two were kissing.

As the traveled back to the land of Emperor, Rukia had to admit she felt safe with Ichigo. She found her self happy to be with him.

When they arrived Ichigo led Rukia before Shigenkui. Shigenkui was so impressed at what Ichigo had accomplish that he gave up claim to the mermaid and gave Ichigo his golden horse.

Then Ichigo, Rukia, and Yoruichi went to the land of Emperor Aizen with Ichigo and Rukia riding on the golden horse. Aizen was so impressed by Ichigo not having only obtained the golden horse, but the Golden Mermaid that no mortal had ever approached. He decided to allow Ichigo to keep the horse and gave him the golden bird in its cage. He also apologized for the indignity Ichigo suffered at his hands from the first time he was here.

Ichigo and Rukia bid farewell to Aizen and began to make their way towards Ichigo's homeland. But on the way Yoruichi said to Ichigo, "I must take my leave now my friends."

"Do really have to leave?" asked Ichigo, feeling kind of sad that the panther was leaving.

"Don't worry" said Yoruichi. "Should any evil befall you, you can always count on me." Then Yoruichi disappeared into the forest. Then Ichigo and Rukia continued on their way towards Ichigo's home.

Word of Ichigo's adventures had reached Byakuya and he was astonished by the success of the prince that was once mocked by everybody.

Renji, whose search for the golden apple thief was unsuccessful, was furious over his younger brother's good fortune, and went out to find him in a jealous, blind rage. When he finally found Ichigo, with out even thinking he pulled out his sword Zabimaru and struck Ichigo from behind. The attack caused Ichigo to fall off the golden horse. Rukia screamed as she saw Ichigo being slashed two more times, and sadly the final blow was fatal. Renji could not convince Rukia to come with him. So then he took off with the horse and bird, leaving Rukia to weep for her fallen lover.

Afterwards, Renji returned to his senses and felt horrible for what he did. It made him wonder what he was going to tell his father.

For weeks, Rukia stayed by Ichigo's body, refusing to leave him and the whole time she cried for him. Then Yoruichi appeared in her panther form and said to Rukia, "Cover the Prince's body with all the leaves and flowers you can find."

Rukia did as Yoruichi told her. Yoruichi then than sat down next to Ichigo, and they were both surrounded by a white light. The wounds that Renji had inflicted on Ichigo then disappeared, and he looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

"You can wake him up now if you like" Yoruichi said to Rukia. The Rukia gently kissed Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo woke up and was happy to see Rukia. Then Yoruichi told Ichigo that he should continue his journey home. Ichigo and Rukia then rode on Yoruichi's back to Ichigo's homeland.

When they returned, Byakuya looked relieved to see his youngest son come back in one piece. He also welcomed Ichigo's companions, and asked him to tell him about his adventure from beginning to end.

After Ichigo finished telling him the whole story, Byakuya didn't like what he heard of his eldest son's behavior, and called Renji before him.

Renji turned as pale as ghost when he saw that Ichigo was alive. He was then startled when Byakuya asked him why he behaved so shamefully. Renji could not come up with a good lie, so admitted to slaying Ichigo. He also admitted that he felt for horrible for doing so, and begged for forgiveness.

But Byakuya wasn't in a very forgiving mood, and had Renji banished.

Sometime later the whole kingdom celebrated Ichigo and Rukia's marriage. After the wedding Yoruichi bade the newlyweds farewell and returned to the forest. And so ended the adventures of Prince Ichigo and his friend Yoruichi the panther.


End file.
